The Tall Tale of Tombstone
by undeadprincess4life
Summary: Well this is a western story filled with alot of custom monsters but if you read my first story you would know most of them.
1. Introduction

The Tall Tale of Tombstone

Part 1: In the proud state of Arizona there was a small town called tombstone. Now you might know the famous story of the showdown of the O.K. Corral but this story was lost in the sands of time. And in my honest opinion the most beautiful. This story takes place in 1858.

Tombstone was a quiet town nothing much happened there. There was a bank that was ran by Edward Jekyll. The school was run by Harmony Hyde. The Saloon ran by Holt Hyde. The gallows ran by apprentice Romeo Hyde. The corral was run by the Knight family. And the entire town was run by Melody Angel who owned the church and her husband Jackson Jekyll.

Now u know what all of you are thinking what with the Jekyll and Hyde story but, in an accident Holt and Jackson were separated. Melody remained married to both of them for their children's sake.

Now with every town there has its flaws and outlaws… that very flaw were the notorious Sam the one eyed kid… He and his gang terrorized tombstone every time they ran out of supplies. Tombstone residents lived in fear of him. Every day they wandered the streets watching the horizon making sure it was safe to cross the street without having to worry about getting swept away and who knows what Sam and his gang would do to them. Every day they prayed for a hero but as years passed that hero never came. And Sam would always return for more.


	2. The Stranger

The Tall Tale of Tombstone

Part 2: Haylee walked down the road she was Holt's baby sister. Also the biggest trouble maker in the entire town. Haylee tucked her hair behind her ear and walked past the saloon. Holt looked out the window white he wiped a glass. Haylee sat on the fence of the corral and whistled. A brown horse walked over with a black mane and a white spot on its back. Haylee pet the horse and half smiled. "Oh Spot…" she sighed. Spot put his head in her arms. Haylee smiled and said "Oh you little suck up I know what you really want." She took an apple out of her dress pocket and fed it to him.

Spot ate the apple happily and neighed. Haylee pet his head and smiled. "Don't worry boy soon I'll be able to pay my debt to the Knight's then you will be home soon." Haylee hugged his head and kissed his nose. Vladimir Knight came out of the barn and screamed "Hey get outta here!" Haylee jumped back onto the other side of the fence and ran away. Spot started kicking around and throwing a fit. Vlad and his brother Leo pulled on his reigns and pulled him into his stable.

Haylee watched and kicked the dirt underneath her feet. Holt walked out of the saloon and grabbed Haylee's arm. "Why do you always insist on having to cause trouble with the Knights?" Haylee rolled her eyes and said "Yeah Yeah I know." Holt dragged her into the saloon and said "Go to your room now Haylee I don't have time for you!" Haylee screamed and stomped up the stairs and went into her room.

Outside the saloon a pale faced stranger hitched his horse to a post and patted his back. He walked into the saloon and sat on the far end of the bar. Holt looked at him and said "Whatcha want?" The stranger looked down and replied "Gin…" Holt put a shot glass down and poured him his drink. He picked up the glass and drank it he put it on the table and sighed. "So where ya from?" asked Holt as he poured him another drink. The stranger looked at him and said "I'm from nowhere." Holt nodded and walked away. A man punched his arm and said "Hey that's my seat you're sitting in." The stranger looked over his shoulder and shrugged he ignored the man and took another drink. The man went to throw a punch and the stranger grabbed his fist and crushed it he looked down at him with merciless eyes. He grabbed him and threw him onto the bar and slid him crossed the bar. The man fell and groaned. The stranger punched the man a couple of times than set his chair back up at the bar and tapped his glass. Holt looked at the stranger with wide eyes. "Who are you?" The stranger stood up and put a coin on the counter and smiled "My name… is Nathan Angel. I am your brother in law." He walked out and walked out to see Lucifer Demon hanging one of Sam's goons that were left behind.

"Any last words?" Lucifer smiled as he held the lever. The goon looked off into the sunset and closed his eyes. Lucifer said "Very well then." He pulled the lever. And then man hung. Nathan tipped his hat for respect.

Haylee sat in her room and watched Nathan walk she out her knees to her chest. "He was a brave man… probably ventured out farther than Arizona." She looked down and sighed she walked over to her bed and looked at the saddle in the corner of her room. Tears flowed from her eyes and she lay down in her bed. She turned off her gas lamp and fell asleep.


	3. The Brother

The Tall Tale of Tombstone

Part 3: Harmony sat in the schoolhouse and fixed the chairs and desks. Her blonde hair was wrapped in a bun. Only a few oil lamps lit up the schoolhouse in the pitch black night. Harmony sighed and walked to the front of the room she took a rag out of a bucket full of water and cleaned the chalkboard. Leo Knight stood outside of the schoolhouse and sighed he knocked on the door and took off his hat. Harmony looked up and said "Come in." Leo walked in and smiled. Harmony turned around and said "Well well if it isn't Leo Knight."

Leo smiled and said "Hello Miss Hyde." Leo was madly in love with Harmony but he never had the guts to tell her. Harmony wiped the dust on the skirt of her dress and smiled "What can I help you with?" Leo looked at her and held her hand. "Miss Hyde you are the most beautiful woman in tombstone and I am in complete love with you..." Harmony blushed and said "You know Mr. Knight I have been waiting a long time to hear those words." Leo smiled and hugged her.

Nathan walked into the hotel and rang the bell. Cindy came running through the back and said "Sorry sir I had to arrange the books in the back. How may I help you?" Nathan looked into her eye and his heart skipped a beat. "Um I…Uh I…" Cindy looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Nathan shook his head and said "Sorry darlin' I just need a room." Cindy nodded and went into the back and got a key. She walked back into the lobby and smiled. "Here ya go sugar." Nathan tipped his hat and walked upstairs. Cindy smiled and watched him.

Nathan rubbed water on his face and wiped his face with a rag and there was a bunch of dirt on the rag he sighed and put it back in the bowl. He sat on the bed and took off his boot and hat. He lay in the dark and stared at the ceiling. And slowly drifted to sleep.


	4. Attack on Tombstone

Part 4: As the sun rose over tombstone the town slowly came back to life. Nathan yawned and stood up he put on his boots and hat he walked downtairs and put a coin on the table. Haylee got dressed and washed her face. She stared at herself in her vanity. Her pale blue skin stood out in the Oak wooded room. She sighed and brushed her hair and took a pair of scissors and cut her hair a little bit shorter. Haylee grabbed her ribbon and rubbed her finger along the smooth silky fabric and smiled. She remembered when her mother used to put the bow in her hair and kissed her forehead. Haylee missed her mom so much but she was buried in Boot Hill Cemetery. As well as her father.

Haylee wiped a tear from her cheek and wrapped her hair back in the ribbon and smiled. She walked over to the window and watched as the Knights tied Spot to a post. Haylee watched them in anger and grabbed her handbag. She walked outside and watched as the Knights tried to tie down him down. It broke Haylee's heart but what could she do. Haylee quit school because she had to pay off the Knights so she went into the tailors shop and put her handbag down she put on an apron. She sat in front of a table that had pile of ripped clothes on it. Haylee pulled a pair of jeans out and got a pair of black thread. She sewed the jeans and sighed.

Nathan went down into the saloon and yawned. Melody came out from behind the back ad looked at Nathan and dropped the glass onto the floor and screamed "Nathan!" she smiled and ran towards him. Nathan smiled and hugged Melody. "Nathan it has been forever! I've missed you oh so much!" Nathan hugged her and said "Sorry little sister I got lost in the years."

Melody smiled and brought Nathan to the bar and they caught up on things. Then in the distance there was a dust cloud. Nathan ran outside and squinted. There were figures started to form. People in the town started to hide. Then Nathan heard gunshots. And in a cloud of dust formed over 3 dozen figures they ran around and started breaking into buildings and taking what they could. Nathan pulled out his gun and started shoot men started falling off of horses. Then a very blunt object hit Nathan in the back of the head. And he fell to the ground.

Haylee ran out of the shop and looked around at the chaos. She watched as a bunch of guys opened the door to the corral. Haylee watched and saw spot run out she started to chase after him and screamed his name. Haylee picked up the skirt of her dress and ran. She reached for spot and kept running. Then she turned around and looked and saw not any of the goons but Sam the one eyed kid himself. Haylee ran faster and screamed for spot. Then in a swift second Haylee was swept off her feet. Haylee turned and looked into Sam the kids one big eye. Haylee looked at him with fear. Sam had a smiled that reminded Haylee of a bear that was cornering his prey. Sam rode off as he tied up Haylee. Haylee screamed "HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" Then Sam put a gag in her mouth and screamed "Alright men we've got enough let's get moving." The men shouted and howled as they rode off.

Cindy screamed "SAM PLEASE STOP THIS THIS ISNT WHO YOU ARE!" Sam laughed and shot into the air and disappeared with Haylee over the horizon. Holt screamed and burst out crying. Harmony ran over to her father and hugged him. Melody ran over to Jackson and hugged him . He caressed her in his arms and hugged her. He looked around and Tombstone looked as though 4 tornados tore through it.

Cindy looked around and ran over to Nathan she poured some water on him. Nathan woke up and looked around and when he saw the damage done to Tombstone he realized. He might be their only hope to be rid of Sam the kid forever.


	5. The Aftermath and The Captive

Part 5: A they rode into the desert Haylee squirmed trying her best to break free of Sam's grasp. Sam looked at her. Haylee looked at him the fear in her eyes was easily seen. Sam laughed and underneath his bandana Haylee could see hi shark tooth grin. Haylee cried and kept squirming. Sam grabbed her arm tighter and looked at her. "Quit ya squirmin gal you ain't goin anywhere!" Haylee looked at him with angry eyes and squirmed harder. Sam pulled on his reigns and jumped off his horse. He grabbed Haylee and said "I TOLD YA TO QUIT YA SQUIRMIN!" He hit her across the face. Haylee's gag fell off and she said in her little sass voice "Well if you let me talk back to you, you would understand that I told you to kiss my ass…" Haylee kicked Sam in the shin and tried to run. Sam bounced holding his leg and wincing in pain. One of Sam's goons grabbed Haylee and hit her over the head and she fell to the ground. Sam grabbed her and put her on his horse and cursed underneath his breath.

They rode for about another hour until they came upon a bunch of mountains. They rode up a hidden trail and came upon a camp site. Sam held Haylee in his arms and his goons brought the place to life. There was a fire that made the entire camp light up. The camp was an endless little town of little tents and moderate tents that was used for the storage of money and other goods they stole from tombstone. And one big 20ft by 30ft tent. That was Sam's tent. Sam carried Haylee to his tent. Sam untied Haylee and sat her up in a chair. He tied her hands behind her back. His leg was still throbbing from her kicking him. He limped over to the other side of the tent and sat on his bed. He took off his boots and lifted his left leg and lifted up his pant leg. His grey skin had a big brown black and blue bruise on it. "Damn for a gal ya sure can kick." He rubbed his leg and winced.

Sam looked at Haylee. He had to admit he was kind of cute not like the other girls that are in his crew. Haylee's head hung low and she didn't stir. Sam thought for a second and looked at Haylee. He stood up and walked to the door of his tent and walked out. The tent town was busy. Sam walked over to a tent and walked in. there was a gingered hair girl with emerald green eyes. "Katniss I need to ask ya somethin." Katniss looked at him and said "Well what can I do fer ya boss?" Sam went over to a mattress and said "I need a blanket and sheets did we steal any today?" Katniss smiled and said "Of course boss we stole them from that shithole of a hotel your sister runs." Sam half smiled and said "Well call me a monkey's uncle." Katniss walked over and grabbed a blanket and pillow with a pair of sheets she smiled and said "Lets me give ya these and I can carry the mattress." Sam shook his head and said "No I will be able to carry both."

Sam walked to his tent with the mattress and blankets. When he walked into his tent Haylee was awake. She looked at him with dazed eyes. Sam looked at her and put the mattress in the far corner of the tent he made the bed for her and put up the extra blankets as a wall. Sam untied Haylee's hands carefully and picked her up. Haylee looked at him her eyes looked straight into Sam's big eye. She and Sam didn't look away from each other. Sam shook his head and walked Haylee over to her side of the tent and laid her in her bed. Haylee rolled over on her side with her back toward Sam. Sam looked at her and went to his bed he sat down and his eye was wide. He laid back and looked over at Haylee's side of the tent and he realized he fell in love with his prisoner.

He sat up and decided to man up. He walked over to Haylee and puffed out his chest. He swung open the wall and looked down at Haylee and said "Just so ya'll don't think about escaping I just wanna let ya'll know that there is no escaping we are surrounded by mountains. And the mountains contain dangerous animals and only I know the way out." Haylee didn't stir and she just looked at the wall of the tent. Sam looked down at her and screamed "Did you hear me or am I just talking to myself?!" Haylee shuddered and he noticed she was crying. He didn't know what to say. "Y-yes I-I understand sir…" Haylee cried out. Sam looked down at her and he realized around her he was unmanned. He went to touch her shoulder but he stopped and went back to his bed he laid down and thought to himself. "What did you do to her?" He closed his eye and fell asleep.

In Tombstone everyone went back to their everyday lives they rebuilt and forgot all except for Holt. Holt was running like a mad man trying to find help but everyone ignored him. Nathan walked up to him and said "Holt I will help you and we will get Haylee back. Sam will be put to justice. But you have to calm down." Holt nodded and hugged Nathan. Nathan looked around and Melody raised an eyebrow and smiled she crossed her arms. Nathan patted his back and said "Ok Holt you need to focus." Nathan patted his arms and walked away.

Cindy wiped tears from her eye while she picked up the ruins of the reception desk. Nathan walked in and looked down at her. He knelt next to her and helped her. "He used to be the sweetest boy in Tombstone… He went to church every day and he went to school. But one day he went bad everything just…" she broke down crying. Nathan hugged her and said "Cindy… I know you want to be a good older sister… but Sam is past help he has to hang… I'm sorry… but it is the only way." Cindy nodded and cried. Nathan rubbed her back and held her close to him.

Harmony walked to the school but nothing remained but ashes. Harmony was in a complete state of shock and dropped her bag. She burst out in tears and fell to her knees. The air still smelled of smoke and the ashes. Leo ran up the hill and looked at Harmony he kneeled next to her and hugged her and said "Harmony I am so very sorry." Harmony cried into his chest. Leo looked over the horizon and growled he wanted revenge on Sam and by god he was going to get it.

Sam woke up in the middle of the night he looked over at Haylee's corner and walked over to it. He pulled the curtain back and looked at Haylee she was peacefully asleep in her bed. Haylee was curled in a ball and she had her head placed on the middle of the pillow but her blankets were off the bed. Sam picked up the blanket he put it over her and rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. Her skin was soft like a new teddy bears fur. Sam looked at her and saw a piece of paper in her hand. He gently pulled it out and looked at it. It was a photograph of a horse he recognized it when he grabbed Haylee. He thought and remembered how it ran away into the desert. He walked out of his tent and called for Katniss. Katniss ran over to him and looked at him. "Kat I need you to assemble a team go out into the desert and find this horse it is very important." Katniss nodded grabbed the picture and ran away. Sam walked back over to Haylee and watched her. He was secretly going to make her life better here.


	6. A Day In the Camp

Part 6: Haylee woke up and stretched. She looked around her heart sank. She realized she wasn't in her cozy little bed. Haylee looked around for the picture of spot she panicked and stood up she tore the bed up and tears swelled in her eyes. Haylee cried and fell to her knees and covered her face in her hands. Sam walked over to her and said "Quit ya blubberin gal!" Haylee looked up at him with angry eyes. Sam looked at her and said "What are ya lookin at you little termite?" Haylee got to her feet and walked over to Sam. Her fists were clenched with anger she walked over to him and got into his face. "Don't you dare talk to me like that you ugly little one eyed nincompoop." growled Haylee as she looked at him. Sam laughed and said "Or what are you going to cute me to death?" Haylee screamed and pounced on him she threw punches and kicked him. Sam screamed and tried to get away from her but she was like a wild animal.

After 10 minutes or so Haylee stopped hitting him Sam was bruised and beaten he looked at her and adjusted his jaw. Haylee looked at him with anger in those little red eyes. Sam grabbed her hands and held them together and pulled her out of the tent. Haylee squirmed and pulled away from him. Sam threw her on the ground near the stable and Haylee looked up. There was a brown horse running around and it with a black mane and an unmistakable white spot in its back. Haylee's eyes widened and she stood up. "Spot?" Haylee walked over to the fence and the horse walked over to her. Haylee pet his nose and looked into his eyes it was her Spot her baby boy. Sam looked at her and said "He didn't like anyone else in here so I figured he belonged to you." Haylee hugged Spot and spot laid his head on her shoulder. Sam smiled and walked away. Katniss tapped his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "You are being nice to the prisoner?" Sam smiled and said "Yes I am and she will become one of us."

Haylee kissed Spots nose and hugged him. She turned around and looked at Sam. Sam looked at her as he was talking to Katniss. Haylee looked down and looked back over to Spot. Sam walked over to her and said "Now can we at least try to get along?" Haylee looked at him and nodded. They shook hands and Haylee walked with Katniss into the tent.

Katniss was throwing clothes around and looking at Haylee. "So what do ya want to wear?" asked Katniss as she walked around looking for something for Haylee. Haylee looked around and saw a red jacket she picked it up and studied the fabric. She grabbed a grey corset and a white puff shirt and black skinny jeans. Katniss smiled and said "If ya like it take it." Haylee looked at Katniss and nodded "Thanks." Katniss handed her a belt a hat and a pair of boots. Haylee walked over the Sam's tent and went in her side she got changed.

Sam was sitting on a chair near the bonfire. Haylee walked out of the tent and put on her jacket. She looked over at the bonfire. Sam looked over at her and his eye widened. His heart fluttered. Haylee looked at Sam and smiled. She walked to the bonfire and sat on a chair. A man handed Haylee a bowl of grits. Haylee smiled and ate it. Sam couldn't take his eye off of her. Haylee looked over at him and blushed she quickly looked down at her bowl to hide her flushed cheeks. Sam smiled and ate his grits. When Haylee finished she looked into the fire. Everyone threw their bowls into a barrel filled with soapy water.

Then everyone got to doing their chores. Haylee looked around she walked into a tent with Katniss and sat down. It was one with piles of ripped clothing. Haylee looked at Katniss and picked up a pair of ripped jeans. She grabbed a spool of thread and a needle. She knew what it was like to work this job alone. So she got to sewing. Haylee thought about her home and about the stranger. She thought about her brother. She accidentally pricked her finger she let out a yelp and sucked on her finger. Katniss snickered and handed a thimble over to Haylee. Haylee put on the thimble. Haylee didn't realize how fast the time went by. When the whistle blew the piles of ripped clothes were just clothes that needed to be washed. Haylee stepped out of the tent and her eyes adjusted to the dim light. Haylee looked up at the sky and by the way the sun was positioned in the sky it seemed to be past noon.

Haylee walked over to the corral and whistled for Spot. She heard him neigh for behind her. She turned around and saw Sam and he was holding the reigns of two horse's one horse as Spot and another was a beautiful black mustang. Haylee crossed her arms and smiled. She walked towards him and said "What are you doing?" Sam smiled and handed Haylee Spots reigns. "I figured we could go for a little ride." Haylee smiled and held Spots reigns she jumped onto his back. Sam jumped onto his horse and they rode deeper into the mountain.


	7. The Plan and The getaway

Part 7: Nathan walked around the town and helped with recovery. Jackson walked up to Nathan and said "I know you wish only for the better of Tombstone, but what if we fail to kill Sam?" Nathan looked at Jackson and thought. "Well I guess we will have to try again and again until we do kill him." Nathan tipped his hat to Jackson and walked away. Nathan wasn't worried about failing to kill Sam because he was going to do it until he drew his own last breath.

Nathan walked into Holt's Saloon and looked around the town was back in order for now. Nathan walked into a back room there was a bunch of guys including Holt Hyde, Leo, Vlad, and Stephan Knight. Nathan looked at them and said "We can't just sit here like a bunch of prey to hawks we need to take action. I say we take our horses and try to find them in the desert. Leo looked at him and said "Then what let them kill us out there?!" Nathan looked at him with an irritated look. Vlad got in between them and said "Leo is right… if they don't get us something else will." Nathan looked at them and shook his head. "So you guys are afraid of a little heat now are ya?" They all looked at him. Stephan stood up and said "I don't care what we do as long as we get rid of Sam and his gang. And Leo don't you want to make it up to Harmony I mean remember what they did to her they destroyed her school." Leo looked down and he looked at Holt. Holt was Harmonies father and Melody was Harmonies mother. Holt looked at Leo and said "Prove to me that she matters enough to you by going through with this." Leo nodded and said "I'm in." Everyone else nodded and agreed. Nathan looked at them all and said "Ready your horses say your farewells get your stuff we leave in the morning." Everyone cleared out of the room and left Nathan there.

Cindy stood there and looked at him. Nathan looked up at her and said "Cindy…" He stood up and looked into her eye. Cindy walked up to him and hugged him and said "Thank you…" Nathan hugged her and laid her head on his chest and put his chin on top of her head. Nathan put his hand under her chin and looked into her eye and kissed her. He held her and smiled.

Haylee galloped past Sam on Spot and they came upon a river and a water fall. She looked at it and smiled she jumped off of Spot she tied him against a cactus and looked up at the water fall the mist came around the area there were fireflies and the waterfall was booming loud. And the air smelled like a mist it wasn't dry and arid like the desert. Sam looked at her and smiled he hopped off of his horse and walked over to her. Haylee looked at Sam and walked over to him. Sam held her hand and smiled and said "This is where I usually go to get away from being me… You understand?" Haylee nodded and said "I would usually go to the corral late at night just so I could talk to Sot that was my only getaway." Haylee looked at Sam and smiled. Sam smiled and took off his boots he put his feet in the water and sighed. Haylee looked at him and took off her boots and put her feet in the cool water she sighed. There was a long silence between them.

Haylee laid her head on Sam's shoulder. He looked at her and half smiled he laid his head on hers and smelled her hair. It smelled like the perfumes that the pretty saloon girls wore. Haylee smiled and looked at Sam she breathed through her nose. The smell was awful she gagged and leaned forward. "Sam you smell like you've rolled around in a pile of cow crap." Sam smelled himself and he cringed his nose. "Oh my I do stink." Haylee held her nose and laughed. Haylee went into her saddle bag and tossed him a bar of soap. She smiled and said "Bathe yourself for once in 12 years." Sam laughed and said "Very funny blue girl." Haylee smiled and crinkled her nose. She turned around and looked into the mountain.

Sam took off his jacket and bandana along with his shirt. He was very muscular and he had scars from past battles. Haylee turned around and looked at his through the corner of her eye. Sam walked in with his underwear on and scrubbed himself. Haylee couldn't move her gaze she looked at him and leaned on Spot's back. Sam soaked himself under the waterfall. Haylee looked at him and sighed. She saw plenty of muscular guys but he… he was perfect. Sam walked out and put on his pants he looked at her and said "Did ya like what ya see?" Haylee was lost in her thoughts and she looked at Sam. "I'm sorry what?" she raised an eyebrow. Sam shook his head and laughed.

Haylee walked over to Sam and sat down. Sam put an arm around her and said "There do I smell better?" Haylee looked at his bare chest she nodded and ran her fingers over his skin. Sam looked at her and smiled. Haylee looked up and her eyes met his. Not like the first time when Haylee feared him and wanted nothing more to get away from him. This time his eyes were soft and they were filled with kindness Haylee ran her fingers through his wet hair. Sam looked at her and bit his lip he leaned in to kiss her. Haylee leaned up and her lips met his. I can't describe how the kiss felt but they knew at that moment that she was in love with him. And he loved her.

Haylee looked at him and smiled. She picked up his hat and put it on her head she stood up and walked over to Spot. Sam laughed and went up from behind her and hugged her. Haylee put her arms over his and kissed him again. Sam let go of her and put on his shirt and jacket on he tied his bandana around his neck and got onto his horse. Haylee smiled and said "Last one back to camp is a sad excuse for an outlaw." Sam laughed and said "You're on!" they both raced back to camp and their lives were just starting to get a little bit perfect but that was only the beginning of the end.


	8. The Departure and The Heart Break

Part 8: Nathan stood near his horse and watched as everyone around him said tearful goodbyes to their families convinced that they won't come back. Nathan shook his head and his eyes went over to Melody his little sister and Holt. They were in a long embrace he tear soaked cheeks were red like roses. Nathan looked down and waited.

Cindy walked up to him and handed him a blanket. "It gets cold in the desert at night I don't want you to get cold." Nathan hugged her and said. "Thank you Cindy." Nathan smiled and put the blanket in his bag. "Promise me you will come back alive and not just by your hat." Nathan chuckled and said "I don't make promises that I don't know I will be able to keep." Cindy looked down and nodded. Nathan looked at her and thought. He grabbed a necklace around his neck and lifted it over his head. On the string it had a cross on it. He put it over Cindy's head and said "I always keep it close to my heart. Now you keep it close to yours. He kissed her cheek and looked at her he got on his horse and pulled on the reigns. The men mounted their horses and they rode off into the desert with the sun high in the sky.

Sam woke up and yawned he put his arm around Haylee and smiled he looked down at her. She was covered with a blanket covering her bare body. Sam smiled and kissed her forehead. Haylee smiled and laid her head on the pillow sleeping. He threw a bandanna on her jacket. Sam got out of the bed and put on his pants and walked out. The camp was bustling and was busy. Sam grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and sat down at a log. Haylee woke up and looked around she remembered last night and smiled. She got up and dressed herself. She brushed her hair. She smiled and looked in the corner with her jacket. She saw the black bandanna and picked it up. She tied it around her neck and she touched it. She smiled and put on her jacket and put her hair up and tied the ribbon in her hair. She walked out of the tent and stretched. She walked over to one of the baskets and took out 3 apples she bit into one and walked with the other 2 over to the stable. She sat on the fence and whistled for Spot. Spot trotted over and looked up at Haylee. Haylee pet him and fed him an apple.

Sam threw his bowl into the fire and looked over at Haylee he smiled and walked over to her. Haylee thought about last night and smiled. Sam came up from behind her and hugged her. Haylee jumped and turned around and looked at him and smiled. "Hey you." Said Haylee as she put her hands over his. Sam put his hand underneath her chin and turned her head toward his face and kissed her. Haylee turned around and kissed him. Sam held her around her hips and kissed her. Haylee kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Katniss walked past the stable and saw then she smiled and said "I knew it!" Haylee and Sam looked at her and moved away from each other. Katniss jumped up and down and giggled. "I knew you loved her Sammy I knew it!" Sam's cheeks burned red as a strawberry and Haylee smiled and looked the other way. "Katniss please don't tell anyone else around camp I don't want Haylee to have the burden of joining the gang." Haylee looked at Sam and her smile faded. She thought she was to be a part of Sam the kid's gang. She thought that she finally belonged to his family. But it was an accident Haylee realized she was wearing Sam's bandana. Sam looked over at her and realized what he just did to her. "Haylee no I didn't mean, I just…" Haylee untied the bandanna and threw it on the ground. She looked at Sam with tear filled eyes. She walked away with tears falling down her cheek. Sam watched as she walked away and he rubbed his head. Katniss looked at Sam and looked at Haylee. "I'm so sorry." said Katniss. Katniss gave Sam a prissy little smirk and walked away. Sam looked at Katniss with a raged filled face and walked into the camp and tried to find Haylee. Haylee walked away from the camp and she started to cry in the middle of the road. She fell to her knees and sat on the ground she held her hair and cried. Now for those who think that Haylee is a baby and over reacting think about it this way. Haylee's mother died when she was born and her father was a drunk and gambled he was killed because he owed too much money. And Holt her older brother didn't pay attention to her. Haylee didn't have anyone in tombstone and she was all alone Spot was all she had and he was taken from her. Haylee never had a family.

Sam called for Haylee and he started to tear up. He didn't want her to be the most hated person in America. He knew what it was like. He hated what he became but he did it for vengeance not because he wanted too. When Sam was three his Mother was killed by a gang and his father joined a gang too to get vengeance for his wife's death. When Sam was 12 he walked home from school one day and his father was being brought to the gallows by the gang that killed his mother. Sam tried fighting one of the members and the member fought him back and beat him senseless the leader of the gang threw a gun at his feet and said. "If you can shoot the rope of the noose then we will spare your old man and leave town but if you don't he dies." Sam held the gun in his hand and he looked at his father with watery eyes. His father looked at him with reassuring eyes and said. "It's ok Sam just take the shot." Sam looked and aimed and the guy pulled the lever there was the gunshot and everything was silent. Sam looked and saw the rope not even touched and his father swinging and in the middle of his father's forehead a bullet wound. The gang members laughed and walked away leaving his father hanging there. That day Sam left tombstone behind forever and created his own gang of outlaws. He finally killed the gang a year before but it was too late for him to quit he was too far gone.

Haylee sniffled and looked up she saw a glow of a campfire. She so up and ran to see who it was.


End file.
